The Perfect Night
by Haily the one and only
Summary: Oneshot! LOE! LillyxJoe. The Bulldogs are playing tonight, yet Joe and Lilly are doing something else. R&R!


**OK! This is my first one-shot! I was day-dreaming in Literature class and all of a sudden, I thought of my cheerleading squad and my teacher was talking about Hannah Montana for some reason, so I thought"What the heck?" and I got out my story-notebook and began writing. Enjoy! R&R!**

"Okay class, just remember to do numbers 14 to 20 on page 320." Mr. Anderson announced wen the bell rang. Students dashed out of the English classroom, except for one. That one was a girl names Lilly. Lilly sat still in her seat, looking out the window.

"Ms. Truscott?" Mr. Anderson called. Lilly turned her head slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" She asked politely.

"Class is over."

"Oh." Lilly got up and slung her book bag over her shoulder. "See you," she said and walked out of the classroom.

Lilly walked over to her locker and put her books away in it. School was over, but she stayed for cheerlading practice. She grabbed her gym bag that contained her cheerleading uniform and went to the locker rooms to change.

Lilly walked to the football field and met with the other cheerleaders. Her honey blond hair swung back and forth as she walked to her best friend, Miley.

"Hi, Miles." Lilly smiled.

"Hey Lilly." Miley smiled back. She looked over Lilly's shoulder and smirked slightly.

"Hey, you know, Joe's looking at you." Miley said. Lilly looked to the direction Miley was and, indeed, Joe, the football captain, staring at her with a smile on his face. He motioned her to come over with a playful wink. Lilly walked over, sending Miley a nervous glance.

"Hey Lilly." Joe smiled wider.

"Hi, Joe." Lilly smiled back and played with the edge of her royal blue skirt.

"Hope to see you in the game tonight." Joe said. Lilly blushed.

"Mmhmm." She said, nervously.

"COME ON! STOP FOOLING AROUND!" the Coach barked. Joe walked towards his teammates, not before stealing one last glance at Lilly.

Soon, it was gamenight. Everyone in the audience cheered for their school mascot: the Bulldog. Lilly and her cheerleaders began performing flips and cheered.

_"Ready? OK!_

_We're number one!_

_Not number two!_

_We're gonnas beat the 'whoops' outta you!_

_Go Bulldogs!_

_Whoo!"_

At the end, the cheerleaders shook their blue, white and yellow pom-poms. The players ran out from the dugout to the field, feeling a rush of excitement for the game. Joe scanned the field, and found what he was looking for: Lilly. Joe couldn't help but stare. Her long honey blond hair was curled and put up in a messy-bun, her blue eyes glistened in the stadium light, her blue and white tanktop wrapped around her small waist. Then, their gazes met. They stared at eachother for a while till the coach blew his whistle and started the game.

When the game was over, the Bulldogs won 15 to 11. The football team and cheerleaders celebrated, but Lilly went back to the locker room to change. When she came out, Joe was leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Oh, hi Joe." Lilly said. Joe didn't respond. "Congratulations on winning the game." Joe still didn't speak. Lilly swallowed. "W-Well, um, see you." She walked away, but was caught by the arm by Joe. She turned around t oface him, but instead was met by a pair of hazel eyes full of lust.

"You're just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself." Joe said and placed his soft lips onto hers. Lilly's eyes widened. She took a moment to respond. Joe placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it. Lilly moaned softly. Joe pinned her against the wall and kissed her harder and more passionately. Lilly wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and Joe wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Ahem." A gruffy voice interrupted them. Lilly and Joe stopped kissing and looked to the direction of the voice. It was Mr. Moscovitz, the school janitor. He glared at them and walked off, dragging a bunch of cleaning supplies after him. When he was out of hearing range, Joe and Lilly bursted into fits of giggles.

"I never knew that would happen." Lilly said between giggles. Joe chuckled.

"Yeah," he said, and then sighed. "I love you." Lilly's eyes widened.

"Y-You do?!" She exclaimed. Joe chuckled and nodded. Lilly blushed about 10 shades of red. She looked up at Joe. "I love you too." She finally decided after taking a deep breath. Joe grinned, showing his bright white teeth. Het let go of Lilly and jumped up in the air and punched his fist in the air.

"WHOO-HOO! SHE LOVES ME!" He exclaimes and picked Lilly up bridal-style. Lilly giggled amd sealed their perfect night with one more kiss...


End file.
